1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the modulation of tone and wavelength, and producing other effects, manually, on either acoustic or electric stringed instruments, particularly on guitars, by the use of a manual "slide" or "steel".
2. Description of the Related Art
(Not Applicable).